Enjoy Your Stay
by FF7-CloudStrife
Summary: Naurto x Love Hina. Team 7 needs a place to stay. What better place than Hinata-Sou.
1. The Need of an Inn

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Love Hina in any way. Though I wish I did.

A/N: This is my first shot at a comedy fic. I tried my best to get the personality right for all the characters. Hope you like it. The story takes place right after Keitaro makes it in to Tokyo U and got hurt during the entrance ceremony in Volume 9. In Naruto it is before the Chunin exam but after the fight with Zabusa.

_Italics _means thinking so you know.

Enjoy Your Stay

Chapter 1: The Need of an Inn

"Ahh, Kakashi-sensei, why are we heading this way," a short blonde-headed boy asked his teacher.

"After that little scene you caused, back there we had to go some where and thanks to Sasuke, we've managed to lose them," the tall spiked gray haired Jounin told him, "Sakura, see if Sasuke is following us."

"Hai, sensei," the pastel haired kunoichi said as her inner voice cheered happily that she and her love interest would be alone. She darted backward from where the other two ninja were traveling. She stopped soon after, seeing the raven hair of Unchiha Sasuke and noticed he had one of his arms pulled into his chest, "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

"It's nothing Sakura, just run before they catch up to us," Sasuke ran past her and they both jumped from tree to tree through a vast forest, "They're still following but I've given us some time, Kakashi."

"You didn't stop them Sasuke," the loud Naruto yelled at his teammate, "Are you good for anything?"

"More usefull than you baka. Kakashi, where are we heading anyway?"

"To a hot sprong town I read about once in a pamphlet," Kakashi winked at Sasuke, "It's too dangerous to head back to Konoha, being the enemy might have a trap waiting for us, and I've used my sharingan a little too much," he slipped, but Naruto was right behind him and caught him, "There's an inn there we can use to rest, then head back to Konoha in a few days."

The shinobi exited the forest to finds themselves in a strange village that they were unaccutomed to. Kakashi seemed to direct them in every which way until they found a small tea house at the base a of a large hill that lead to a mansion. They walked in to find no one was around until they heard something that sounded like crashing coming from outside. Sakura went outside to see that a human-sized figure had come flying from the mansion and was out of sight soon afterward. Kakashi had them all stay at the tea house while he went to ask for some directions to his make-believe inn. The other three shinobi sat in the tea house finally having some time catch their breath. Naruto ws becoming impatiant and kept looking outside to see if anyone, whether it was Kakashi or anyone was coming. Sakura was tending to Sasuke's arm the had been dislocated during the fight with the rain nin that were chasing them. After sitting for about thirty minutes, a woman entered the tea house and looked surprised that anyone was there. The sudden appearance of the woman caused Naruto and Sakura to pull out kunai and stand battle ready covering Sasuke. The woman looked about 5' 7 and had a large smile across his face as she looked at the three genin, "Oh it seems we have guests, excuse while I go get the owner," the lady left like she hadn't seen any weapons at all. She returned with a woman in her late twenties, a cigerate in her mouth and an apron that read "Hinata Tea House."

"Can I help you kids," she asked sounding kind of pissed off yet still holding a hostess tone.

"We're just waiting for our sensei to come back for some directions to an inn around here," Sakura said dropping her guard to attend to Sasuke, "Could you bring us some ice for his arm?"

"Get them the ice Mutsumi," the older woman ordered.

"Ok, Haruka-san," the happy girl went trotting into the back room and return with a small bag of ice that she taped to Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yo," Kakashi said as he returned, "I hear that the inn is very close to here," noticing the two women, "Oh, sorry for barging in on you, we were just leaving. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto."

"So where's this inn you were talking about," Sasuke asked.

"Right next door," Kakashi pointed to the large mansion at the top of the hill. The walked inside and found that either no one was in or that no one wanted to greet them. They decided to walk around while Kakashi crashed in the foyer from using his sharingan eye. Naruto went straight for the kitchen and found some instant ramen to chow on while Sakura checked the rooms to see if someone could help them and they were just sleeping. Sasuke found an out-door bath and decided to soak in the hot spring to help heal his injuries. He heard someone cry out to see that a woman was also in the hot spriong with him and tried to grab a kunai but he had left his pack with his clothes. He got closer to see that the woman had short hair that didn't even reach her shoulders and a bottle of sake next to her. She had cried out because it seemed that the bottle had a large crack in it and the sake was leaking out of it.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura shouted as she went out to the hot spring, "are you out here," she saw her crush only in a towel and turned beat red and squealed as she ran away, her inner personality came forth, "Hell yeah, first this and soon Sasuke will be mine!!"

The woman turned and saw the Uchiha then chuckled a bit, "I see you came here to get a glimpse of my figure," she grabbed the sake bottle which was now empty, "That's going to cost you," she told him to pay her for looking at her, then she held up the sake bottle, "or else."

"Kitsune, just leave the kid alone," a voice came from behind them. Sasuke looked to see a man with a cast on his leg in crutches walking up to where the woman was and ripped off the towel to reveal a skin-tight white suit underneath, "You'll pulled that trick on me before so why do it to this kid?"

"Aww y'all no fun at all Keitaro," Kitsune stormed off to her room, "Time for more drinkin."

"Excuse me, but is this the inn around here," Sasuke asked confused at what had just happened.

"Well it used to be an inn, but now it's an all-girls dorm and I'm the manager," Keitaro said sheepishly.

"Sasuke," Naruto yelled as he rushed out to the hot spring. He saw Keitaro and curled up his face, "Who's that dork?"

"He's the one who will decide if we can have a room or not, baka," Sasuke fired back coldly.

"I'll have to ask the other residents when they get home," Keitaro announced, _"Naru and Motoko are gonna kill me for even suggesting that they can stay here," _he thought to himself.

Chapter 1 End

A/N: It's an intro chapter, so whatever. More chapters to come when I have some time. Review please.


	2. Welcome to Hinatasou

A/N: I don't own either rights to Naruto or Love Hina so no sueing me over what I right, deal?

Let me say something to each of my reviewers:   
Mikogirl15: Thank you for cookies, hehe.  Glad you like it and thanks for putting me on fav list.   
xiao:  I know Naru x Hina crossover fics aren't popular, but maybe I'll make it popular.  I try to finish a chap a week, but work may keep me from doing that.

_Italics_ denote thinking (_duh_)

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hinata-sou

After Sasuke got changed, everyone met back in the foyer of the mansion. Keitaro was the first to speak, "I heard from this guy," motioning to Sasuke, "that you four need a place to stay. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"We're being cha...," Naruto began but was stopped by both Sakura and Sasuke jumping on top of him.

"I'm these kids' sensei and I was giving them a lesson when a had sudden feeling of weakness," Kakashi explained, "I get them from time to time, and it usually takes about a few days to a week until I regain my strength. I thought that this place was still an inn but I seem to be mistaken. We'll find another place to stay," Kakashi had Sakura help him up towards the front door.

"Wait," Keitaro nearly jumped in front of the Jounin, "I can rent you a room, being I'm the manager, but I have a feeling it's the other tenants here that will have a problem," Keitaro shivered, "_Motoko will see that I and these three other guys will be dead for sure._"

"How do you mean that, baka," Naruto yelled.

"You'll see when they get home. Well you already met Konno Mitsune, we call her Kitsune. Don't take a lot of things she says seriously cause she drinks a lot. The others should be getting home in about a minute or...," he was cut off as a tanned girl jumped through the open front door and dropped kicked Keitaro in the face.

"Heyas, Keitaro," the small girl smiled as she stared at the knocked out Keitaro, "Who are these guys, some new playmates," she eyed them evily, "_If they are, then they can test out my new Mecha Tama-4, hehehe._"

"She's strong for someone of that scrawny frame," Naruto gasped.

"Indeed," Kakashi sweat dropped

Keitaro awoke a moment later and told them about their forgein tenant Kaolla Su, who was very energenic all the time, especially when it came to food. Three more girls came through the door and glanced at Keitaro slightly along with the four shinobi, but paid little attention to them. After everyone had returned home Keitaro told them he would call the girls and talk with them. He seemed slightly scared as he said talk and the four ninja wondered what he meant by that. After a few mintues of silence, a loud boom could be heard from the area Keitaro walked off to, "What do think is going on in there, sensei," Naruto asked.

"Even I don't want to be in there right now," Sasuke shivered. Another loud crash could be heard from the other room, with the door bursting open and Keitaro flying through the foyer and out of the apartments. A auburn haired woman chased after him and as she neared him wound up her fist and punched the flying landlord in his face which sent him flying into sky, "Amazing power," the Uchiha gasped.

The woman stormed back into the house and eyed the four shinobi who jumped back a little as she stared their way, "Consider you're welcome worn out already," she stormed up the stairs.

Another woman came from the room Keitaro had flown out of and looked over the group in the foyer. She wore the tradtional attire of a shrine maiden and carried a sword on her hip. She noticed their head protectors and went to one knee and bowed, "I'm sorry for any misunderstanding you had with Naru, Konoha nin," they froze for a second as this woman knew what they were, "I'm Aoyama Motoko of the God's Cry School of Swordmanship."

"Ahh, I never expected to see one of you here," Kakashi sighed.

"I will straighten any problems you have with Naru, but please know that I do have a STRONG dislike to men, so even though I respect you, don't get on my bad side," her faced looked possessed as she said the last part. Motoko then walked to her room followed by Su.

"What is this God's Cry School Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked, "And how does she know that we're ninja?"

"They're a group of great swordmasters that hail form Kyoto, and they have ties to our village. They come along with us on missions that require exorcists," Kakashi said laying back down on the couch. Keitaro limped into the apartments looking a slightly dirty form his 'trip' and had blood oozing from his head.

"Senpai, are you alright," a small blue-haired girl came to him with bandages and attended to his head injury.

"I should be alright Shinobu, but my leg might have gotten a little worse from that. Oh let me introduce you," he turned her toward Sasuke and Kakashi, "This is Maehara Shinobu, our resident cook. Her cooking is the best and no one will question it, Shinobu this is Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and," he noticed the blonde boy had run off, "Where did Naruto-kun run off to?"

"Probably causing trouble again," Sasuke and Sakura groaned.

"I better call the rest of the girls here so they can meet you, being that you'll be staying here for a little while," he laughed.

"Eh," the three remaining shinobi said puzzled.

"I convinced the girls, _mostly Motoko and Naru,_ that you can stay here until Kakashi-san feels better."

"Really, thank you Urashima-san," Sakura squealed. Her inner personality came out, "_I guess we can stay in this dump for a little while_._ Maybe I get to see Sasuke in the hot spring again," _she squealed to herself as she thought of her love again like that.

A loud scream was heard from the hot spring area, and Naruto came running in though the foyer and up the stairs. The auburn haired woman came through the foyer and stared straight at Keitaro, "I told you we shouldn't have anymore men staying here cause of something like this. I just caught him trying to look at me while I was taking a bath."

"Naru, he probably doesn't know that the hot spring is women only," Keitaro said sheepishly, "_That didn't take as long as I thought it would."_

"That's no excuse for him, Motoko we have a peeping tom," a second later the swordwoman came to Naru side with sword drawn looking at Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Which one of them is it," Motoko growled.

"It's that blonde one," they both ran off to catch Naruto.

"Are we really welcome here," Sasuke asked, "_It might be funny to see Naruto get the tar beat out of him by those two though."_

"That's a much better reception than what I got," Keitaro laughed, "As long as you don't rub them the wrong way then the girls are nice. Let me show you to your room," Keitaro walked them up the stairs and saw Naruto frantically running through the halls trying to escape from the wrath of Naru and Motoko, "You're room will be next to Shinobu's so make yourselves at home and enjoy your stay at Hinata-sou."

Chapter 2 End

A/N:  I put this together in about two days so it's not my best work, but I think it's okay.  Keep the reviews coming, LATES people.


End file.
